halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grave Robber
Grave Robber is the Halloween episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Plot After an old woman donates some of her things to the School after speaking to Principal Hastings about it, Calvin Maxwell takes the board game "Grave Robber" over to the rest of the team. The team starts talking about playing the game, but Levi declines by judging it by its cover. The team then puts on their Halloween costumes before setting up the game, which has been hacked (or created) by Cosmo Royale as part of the Halloween special of Galaxy Warriors. In order to save their lives, the core team must face their old foes again and beat the hourglass that came with the board game as Cosmo Royale speaks through the board game's crystal ball. Their first opponent is Trapsaw who attacks the Rangers with the Kudabots. Thanks to a strategy, Brody Romero used a special sneak attack to defeat Trapsaw and the Kudabots. Their second opponent is Hacktrack as Brody chases after him in a ninja kite. With help from a special device, Sarah Thompson uses a frequency jammer to make Hacktrack self-destruct. Their third opponent is Slogre who attacks the Rangers with the Kudabots. Slogre hits Sarah, Preston Tien, Calvin, and Hayley Foster with his slow mist. Before Brody can attack, Cosmo Royale ends the fight and tells them that they won a Misfortune Card which will make their next fight harder. Cosmo Royale reads that the next fight will be a solo fight. As Calvin had rolled the dice, he'll be the one who faces off against Spinferno. When Calvin faces off against Spinferno in the junkyard, Spinferno uses a gold ring to hack into a truck driver's truck and attach another gold ring to Calvin to make it difficult for him to stop the runaway truck before it goes over the cliff. Calvin breaks free and saves the truck driver, but was unable to save himself as he is teleported away. Cosmo Royale then gives the Rangers another Misfortune Card that says they their next fight is on the Gigantify Ground as he unleashes a Skullgator and an evil surprise. When they enter a Skullgator fight, Cosmo brainwashes the Robo Rider Zord as part of the evil surprise of the same Misfortune Card. While the Robo Red Zord fight the Robo Rider Zord, the others from the Astro Ninja Steel Megazord to destroy the Skullgator. The Robo Rider Zord then breaks apart the Astro Ninja Steel Megazord as the Robo Red Zord continues it's fight with the Robo Rider Zord. Cosmo Royale spices up the fight by unleashing another Skullgator. The Kodiak Zord and the Nitro Zord fight the Skullgator. Meanwhile, Mick (dressed up as a pumpkin) finds Levi alone in the lobby playing his guitar where he hears how Levi doesn't want to do board games. After having a pep talk, Levi goes and rescues the Rangers. When Levi enters the room and touches the hourglass, he sees the Rangers in a losing fight. Upon touching the crystal ball, Levi shows up and starts to use his Ninja Star to take control of the Bull Rider Zord. Cosmo Royale shows up stating that him being here is cheating. Levi states that he isn't playing his game as he goes to the Bull Rider Zord. Cosmo Royale realizes that since Levi wasn't playing the game, he doesn't have to abide by the rules. Taking control of the Robo Rider Zord, Levi assists Brody into fighting the Skullgator. As Cosmo Royale gets angry at the tide-turning move, Levi forms the Bull Rider Megazord which destroys the Skullgator. Cosmo Royale quotes that outside interference from the Gold Ranger is cheating and that their time is almost up. Levi reveals that he took the hourglass with him into the board game. The other Rangers then destroy the hourglass, freeing them from the game. Levi apologizes to the rest of the Rangers for what he said about playing board games. Brody states that they should avoid board games for awhile. As it is now dark out, they can go trick or treating. Category:Episodes Category:2017 releases Category:Saban Category:Originally aired on Nickelodeon networks